I'm Not Going Anywhere
by LostOne125
Summary: Reid/Caleb. boyxboy. sequel to 'Let Me Share This Burden.' Now Reid and Caleb have to deal with the changes of their relationship. Will Caleb still allow Reid to be there for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters.**

**Sequel to 'Let Me Share This Burden'**

**I'm Not Going Anywhere**

Caleb woke up and found himself lying on his side with a body pressed tightly to his back, an arm wrapped around his waist, and a leg tangled between his own.

At first he was startled, then the memories of last night flooded his mind, and he calmed down for the moment.

He wanted to look at Reid's face; he tried to turn around, but arms tightened around his waist and a body snuggled into his back.

He smiled a little and squirmed some more.

Then he heard a voice say, "Stop moving so much. I'm trying to sleep."

Reid finally loosened his hold, and Caleb turned around and faced the blonde.

Their gazes met and they stared at each other for a while. Reid leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"That's the best sleep I've had in a while," the older boy whispered. A pale hand caressed his back, massaging the tense muscles.

"Glad to help," Reid replied with a little spark in his eyes," There are other ways I can help you sleep, though."

Caleb grinned and blushed at the same time.

Then, Reid got serious. "About last night…"

Caleb lowered his eyes; he had forgotten that he cried like a baby in front of the younger boy. He inwardly cringed at the memory.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore, but I need to you to know that I'm here. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to deal with it alone anymore," the blonde said, earnestly.

Caleb looked up at his words and for the first time he really saw Reid. The guy could be a jerk sometimes, but he was loyal and he knew what he wanted and didn't feel bad about it.

"Reid," he murmured, huskily. He pressed his lips to pale ones and straddled the other boy, earning a groan from said boy.

Hands flew up to grip his hips, fingers digging into his skin. Their tongues slid against each other, battling animatedly with each other.

Abruptly, their positions were switched and Reid was now between Caleb's legs, sucking on his bottom lip.

He pulled away slightly and looked at the boy underneath him, breathing deeply.

Caleb moaned, as Reid placed a few kisses on his neck but immediately stopped, when the blonde sat up and looked at him with a thoughtful expression his face.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, worried he done something wrong.

"I think we should slow down a little. They'll be plenty of time for this. I haven't even taken you out on a date, yet," the blonde finally uttered after a few moments of staring at Caleb's wet lips.

Reid wanted it to be special. _"Damn, he had it bad."_

The dark-haired boy chuckled and looked a little surprise, but it made sense. "You want to take me out on a date."

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yeah. We can go to Nicky's tonight, together. Pogue and Tyler will be there. It'll be fun."

Caleb looked skeptical, but he had to admit he hadn't been out with his friends for a while. It actually did sound like fun, and this was Reid the man-whore wanting to take things slow. It kind of made him feel special.

"Okay. We'll go out tonight," he agreed.

Reid smiled and kissed Caleb one more time, before getting up from the bed.

The older boy sat up in bed, watching as Reid quickly got dressed.

"Where are you going?"

The blonde looked over at him. "I've got to go back to the dorms; I can't wear the same clothes all day. I do have an image to uphold. Besides, I need to get my uniform for school today."

Caleb chuckled and shook his head at the blonde's ego. He had forgotten about school; he looked at his clock. He still had time to take a shower and drop Reid off at school. "I guess that's your way of asking me for a ride."

He got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"Oh, you'll be the one doing the riding later," Reid replied with a wink.

Caleb felt his cheeks heat up, a comeback stuck in his throat at the image.

This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

I decided to do a sequel because I'm really starting to like this pairing. I just wanted to show how their relationship changes.

This will be a few chapters long.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters.**

The day had passed rather uneventfully so far.

He had got dressed this morning with Reid, standing near the door, curiously. Reid was watching him with a look on his face that spoke volumes; it was one of pity and apprehension. It sent an indescribable feeling through his body.

He had told Reid about that night in hopes the blonde would better understand him and the situation. He didn't tell him, so he could worry and treat him like a fragile china doll that would break upon the lightest touch.

He dropped Reid off at the dorms with a kiss lingering on his lips afterwards; he went and found a parking space. He just sat in his car for a while, gazing over his fellow peers in jealousy. He wished he could be that blissfully unaware of everything that had really been going on these past months.

After all that brooding, he was now sitting in class next to Pogue, seeing glances being thrown his way. He got the nerve up to finally glance back at Reid, who smirked when their eyes met and winked at him.

Caleb felt a warmness spread across his cheeks, and he tore his eyes away to look at the teacher.

"Hey, dude, you alright," Pogue whispered, as he nudged his elbow. He looked at his best friend and just nodded.

He wasn't ready to tell Pogue about whatever this was he had with Reid. Was it a relationship? What did this mean to Reid? The guy hadn't really been specific. He felt a nervousness at the prospect of being with Reid. Maybe this was a bad idea.

He felt relief wash over him, as the last class of the day ended. He stood up and walked out of the classroom with Pogue right beside him.

"You sure you're okay, Caleb. Seemed like you were zoning out a bit, and you kept sneaking looks at…," Pogue trailed off.

Caleb stiffened at the unsaid words. Just as he was about to stutter out a reply, Reid and Tyler walked up beside them.

"Hey, Caleb, I haven't seen you all day. You okay?" Tyler said; his words colored with concern.

The oldest boy tried to brush the worry off and act like everything was normal, even when they were far from it.

"I've been around. I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine," he repeated.

Tyler and Pogue exchanged glances, as Reid stared at Caleb, knowing the truth and knowing the raven-haired boy was not alright.

They walked outside, as the sun hit him; he noticed the way the rays of sunlight reflected off Reid's blonde hair. It created a sort of halo around the boy's head.

He felt a little hypnotized; he quickly looked away, missing the smirk on his friend's face.

Tyler saw what had transpired and his eyes shifted from one to the other suspiciously. He shrugged it off, maybe he was just overanalyzing things. "Are you going to Nicky's tonight, Caleb? You have to because you missed an awesome party last night."

They made it to Caleb's car, as the question was asked,Caleb took off his bookbag and placed it on the hood of his car. He leaned against it, while loosening his tie. "Yeah, I guess."

He didn't realize the effect he was having on someone, who staring at him with lust in their blue eyes.

Pogue clapped Tyler on the back. "What would you know? You were completely thrashed last night. I had to drag his ass home."

They all laughed at that. Tyler just looked sheepish and apologetic.

Reid put an arm around the youngest and pulled him into his side. "I didn't know you had it in you, Baby boy. I'm so proud. I've taught you well."

They all shared another laugh; Caleb felt a sense of familiarity returning. This was how it used to between them. All he wanted was for things to go back the way they were, but he knew it was him who needed to move on and let things go. He still wasn't sure how he was going to do that.

Pogue left first, saying bye to them because he had to meet Kate somewhere.

The three talked a little longer, before Tyler started heading off. "See you at Nicky's," he directed at Caleb.

The eldest simply nodded and watched the retreating figure, avoiding the eyes of the one still there in front of him.

He felt a movement by his side and gathered the courage to gaze over at the other teen.

Blue eyes met his with a hint of wickedness in them.

"You okay?" the blonde asked.

Caleb shifted uncomfortably. It had already started. Was Reid trying to be with him because he was worried for his well-being or did he really want him?

"I'm fine… I've been thinking. As much as I appreciated last night, maybe we shouldn't go on a date tonight. I can't do this right now," Caleb whispered, the words almost getting stuck in his throat.

He felt the boy beside him stiffen and immediately pull away.

He was faced with a unreadble expression on Reid's face, but his eyes held anger and hurt.

"That's bullshit and you know it know you want to be with me. You just told Pogue and Tyler that you were going anyway."

"I am going just not with you."

Reid looked like someone had just punched him in the gut.

Caleb couldn't stand the emotions in Reid's eyes. It hurt too much. He knew what he was doing was right; it was for the best. He was saving himself and Reid from heartbreak.

He didn't want to be some notch in Reid's bedpost; he didn't want anyone with him because they felt sorry for him. It was too much.

"You know what Caleb, fuck you. You want to be miserable and alone. Fine then."

Reid turned his back and stalked off.

Tears built up in Caleb's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He knew he had done the right thing. He didn't need Reid or anyone else anymore. He could get through this alone now.

It was for the best or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. It's been a while. At first I wasn't sure of the direction of this story, but I think I got it now.

And plus school has been kicking my ass. : P

Well, hope you liked this chapter.

Let me know what you think.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters.**

Caleb spent the good part of the day in his room, thinking over the recent events. He felt really bad about what he said to Reid. He knew he had done the right thing, but he didn't think he handled it well. He should've found a better way to break it off with Reid, especially after the way the blonde took care of him last night.

The feeling of being in Reid's arms returned to his mind in full force; he shook his head to rid himself of the unwanted emotions.

He should definitely apologize to Reid for the way he treated him.

Tyler and Pogue both called him to make sure that he was still going.

After assuring them both that he was, he took a quick shower and dressed himself in a black tank top and a pair of dark jeans. He grabbed his leather jacket before he headed to the door. He descended the stairs.

His mom was sitting in the living room. She wasn't getting drunk as much as she used to, but she still hadn't stopped. All he could do was be there for her.

"Bye, Mom."

She got to her feet. "Have fun and be careful," she called out to him, as he went out the door.

He got in his Mustang and drove off, turning up the music to block out the chaos in his head.

Several minutes later, he arrived to a crowded parking lot. He got out of the car and walked in. The place was packed like it usually was. The first person he saw was Pogue sitting at a table with Kate and Sarah.

He made a beeline for them. Pogue's and Sarah's faces lit up, as he sat down. Pogue slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Caleb," Kate said. He told her hi back.

"Glad you could make it, Cay. I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"I said I was going to come, didn't I?" he yelled over the loud voices and music, as he took off his jacket.

Sarah leaned over to talk to him. "It's good to see you, Caleb. I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

The sincerity in her eyes made a warm feeling spread through his body. She had promised not to say anything about their powers and the covenant. She was a really good friend or at least she had tried to be to him.

He told her thanks and said, "It's really good seeing you, too."

Caleb tried to look around the bar without looking too obvious, as Sarah started saying something to Kate.

"Do you want something to eat?" Pogue asked, "I'll go get you something."

The oldest shook his head and chewed on his lip. "Where are Reid and Tyler?"

Pogue shrugged, as he got up to get him some food. "They were over there playing pool; I see Tyler still over there."

Dark brown eyes scoured the area of the pool tables. He saw Tyler leaning over the table, trying to make a shot. At first, he didn't see the second youngest, but Caleb continued to stare until he saw Reid in the corner with some brunette chick all over him.

They were talking and laughing; the other boy had his arm around the girl's waist.

A jolt of jealousy shot through his body. How fast Reid worked? Caleb had just broken the date off today, yet Reid had already moved on.

He turned his eyes back to the table, seeming to try and burn a hole in it. He jumped from the drink placed in front of him.

He looked up and it was Pogue, who was staring at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

The older boy didn't know how he felt. He was upset about Reid, but he felt mad at himself. Mostly, he was pissed at Reid.

"I'm fine. It's just…Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Pogue was confused."But, you just got here, dude. You're going to leave already."

Sarah overheard this, and her face changed into one of determination. "You're not going anywhere, yet. How about a dance for old time's sake?"

Caleb gazed over to the corner, but Reid and his whore were gone.

He took a shaky breath and forced a smile. "Okay."

She pulled him out of the chair and onto the floor, where other couples were dancing.

As he danced with Sarah, he started to feel a little better about things. That was until out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reid with the same girl walking out of Nicky's. The blonde had glanced over at him and Sarah; their eyes had met and the other boy looked away.

Caleb stopped dancing. It felt like he had been doused in freezing water.

If Reid left with that girl, he would never feel right about anything ever again. He had to stop him.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" interrupted his thoughts. He looked down into the concerned eyes of Sarah.

He tried to get his breathing together. "I don't know."

She gave him a look. "If you're upset about Reid, you should go after him."

A small sound of surprise escaped from his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

"You were staring at him all night, and he was staring right back at you," she paused and smiled, "You better catch up to him."

Caleb didn't know what to say, so he hugged her and left.

He walked out into the cool night air, eyes searching over the lot.

Reid wasn't out there.

The oldest boy was overwhelmed with guilt, anger, and jealousy. What was he going to do now?

"What are you doing out here?" a voice muttered.

Caleb looked to the side and there stood the blonde with his arms crossed.

The envy he had experienced earlier came back at him. Without realizing it, he had strode over to the boy and pushed him up against the side of the building.

"What the hell, Reid? You were just going to go with that whore, weren't you?"

Reid glared at him and pushed him right back. "Get the fuck off me. You're the one who stopped it before it even started. You don't have a right to be angry, besides I was just walking her to her car."

The oldest sucked in a large gulp of air in relief. "I did it because…because it was for the best. I don't need anyone to be with me because they feel sorry for me. I told you about that night, so you could understand everything, not for you to pity me."

Suddenly, Caleb was the one pinned against the wall.

"You're the biggest fucking idiot; you know that. I was worried about you these past months. Do you know how hard it is to watch someone you care about walking around like a zombie? I came to your house last night because I care. I looked after you last night because I care. I fucking love you, you asshole," the blonde finished, breathing harshly.

Caleb was stunned. The blue eyes drove into him, making him feel exposed.

Everything flashed before his eyes; Reid's electrifying touches, his breath-stealing kisses, and his love-filled glances.

"Reid," he wheezed out.

The blonde moved away, surprised at his own outburst. The two teens stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought…I thought…," the raven-haired boy searched for the right words.

Reid put his hands in his pockets and set his gaze on the ground. "Whatever, dude. If you can't accept it, I'm not going to force this."

Caleb just stood there, as Reid walked away.

* * *

This is really angsty, but yeah, it's supposed to be.

I figured I owed you guys another chapter and also this scene popped into my head.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters.**

It felt like time stopped,and Reid was walking away in slow motion.

"Reid, wait, please," a voice called out pitifully. It took a few moments for Caleb to realize it was his own voice.

The other boy stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around.

"Reid, you said you would be there for me. You said you were going to take care of me and I want you to. I need you to," the older boy whispered. His voice sounded broken and pleading all at the same time.

Caleb's eyes settled on the ground, so he didn't see the blonde walk up him. He felt that warmth of another body just within reach, but still seemingly far away.

"I do want to be there for you, but you gotta let me. You're making it so damn hard. I don't want fight about this. I just want to be there," Reid whispered back, letting his hand rest on the sculpted cheek.

The older boy found himself leaning into the touch. "I will… I'm sorry."

That was all Reid needed to hear. He knew how hard it was for someone so strongly independent to admit they needed someone, especially for a natural-born leader like Caleb.

He pressed his body into Caleb's, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Tongues slid over one another, battling for domination.

The blonde pulled away slightly, cupping the tanned face in his hands. "I love you, Caleb," he said, forcefully. He needed the other to understand that this was more than some crush or experimentation. He loved him so much it actually scared him a little.

The raven-haired boy reached up and gripped Reid's wrists. "I love you, too."

Caleb was starting to realize just how much he loved the other guy. He would never let the others see him like this. The blonde just seemed to have that affect on his emotions. It used to be anger, but now he could do so much more to his feelings. It was like being hit by meteor, so many pieces broken and jagged. It was up to Reid to smooth those edges out now.

He leaned into the body that was flush against his own, taking in the scent that just smelled like cologne, rain, and just that hint of what he called Reid. He placed his face between that juncture of the blonde's neck and shoulder, trying to lose himself in the warmth and comfort that was being offered to him.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist. One hand settled at the small of his back and the other on his neck.

"You want to get out of here," the younger one murmured into his ear, sending chills down his spine.

Caleb didn't speak he just nodded. Once again he was feeling emotionally drained. Then he remembered something.

"I forgot my jacket inside."

They pulled apart, as Reid placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll go get it."

The blonde walked off determinedly.

Caleb waited outside, glancing around, not really looking at anything.

A few minutes later, a disgruntled Reid walked back out, jacket in hand.

Caleb thought he was alone, but he was followed by a confused Pogue and a smirking Tyler.

"Alright, somebody better tell us what's going on. I'm a little confused," Pogue said loudly, as they reached the older boy.

Tyler just smiled and glanced from Caleb to Reid with a knowing look on his face. His earlier suspicions had been proved right. He had seen the looks the two guys had exchanged in class. He knew those looks were not just friendly ones; they were more than that. It didn't bother him; he sort of always thought they had feelings for each other.

"It's obvious Pogue. Don't tell me you didn't notice?" he teased, trying to hold back his laughter at the shocked and uneasy expressions on Reid and Caleb's faces.

"No, I don't know what's going on, Baby boy, why do you think I'm asking questions?"

Caleb let out a sigh and the boys all looked at him. "Reid and I are…"

"We're dating, alright. We're together," the blonde finished.

Tyler didn't look surprised.

Pogue on the other hand was. "When? When did this happen?"

"Look, I'm tired and I really want to go home, preferably with Reid. Can't our little heart to heart wait for tomorrow?" Caleb huffed out, getting annoyed.

Reid and Tyler just laughed out loud. A small smile made it onto Pogue's face.

"Alright, fine. Not that I have a problem with it. I mean, you guys are like my brothers. I just want to know the details," the second oldest said.

Reid and Caleb looked at him. His face went red. "Well, not those details. You know what I mean."

The other three laughed at his embarrassment.

"Just stop talking, dude. We get it," Reid replied, as he walked toward the white Mustang.

Caleb shot a grateful look at his best friend, clapped a hand on his back. "I get what you're saying. I'll explain things later."

Pogue stopped Caleb. "I meant what I said Caleb. It doesn't bother me; you two are like my brothers. I just want you two to be happy."

"Me, too," Tyler piped in.

The oldest smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks you guys for saying that."

He and Reid said goodbye to their friends, before they strode to the car. They both watched as the two boys walked back into Nicky's.

The raven-haired boy threw the keys to his new boyfriend. "Here, you can drive. Don't expect it a lot."

A huge grin spread across the blonde's face. He quickly jumped into the car.

The engine revved up, as Caleb got into the passenger's side. He made sure to put on his seatbelt. He knew he could patch himself up, if something happened, but he would really rather not have to do that.

"Hold on to something," Reid spoke loudly, as the car took off down the dirt road.

Both not realizing the set of eyes in the darkness watching their every move.

* * *

Sorry for the delay.

Hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure how long this going to be.

Well, I'll just keep writing, until it's finished.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters.**

_Smoke filled his nostrils. Where was he? He looked around in confusion for a moment, and he still couldn't figure out where he was. It was darkness, except for the large fireplace to his right that was quietly burning along, looking particularly untouched . _

_His surroundings looked like it had once been a large house, but was now a charred and dilapidated area. Chairs, tables, and a sofa had all been reduced to charcoal. He was kneeling on the ground in front of the fire._

"_Caleb, so nice of you to visit."_

_His head snapped up at the voice. It couldn't be him. He was supposed to be dead. _

"_Chase," he whispered, fear churning in his insides. _

_Chase walked from behind what was once a wall that was now a burnt piece of wood. He was smiling with his hands clasped behind his back. _

"_Did you miss me, Caleb? I've certainly missed you." He walked closer to where Caleb was situated on the dirty floor that was covered in ashes. _

"_You're supposed to be dead. How did you survive?"_

"_I'm hurt. Here, I thought you'd be glad to see me," he paused and pondered the question ", and that's my little secret," he said smugly as he knelt in front of the raven-haired boy._

_Caleb tried to get away, but his body wouldn't move. His chest felt if someone was squeezing the life out of him. "Get away from me."_

_Chase merely grinned as if he was some cute kid that had just said something adorable. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you alone, Caleb, at least not until I get what I want. If I have to hurt your little boyfriend to get it, I'll do it. You know I will."_

"_Stay away from Reid," he growled. He tried to Use, but it wasn't working. He really started to panic. _

_Laughter filled the room at his useless attempts to get away. "You're funny. You actually think you can stop me. You barely did before. What makes you think you'll win again?"_

_He tried to hold back the flood of angry tears and looked down at the ground. "You won't win Chase. I'll make sure of it," he murmured, barely holding in his fear and rage. _

_A hand gripped his chin and yanked his head up. Dark grey eyes seemed to penetrate through all his defenses, like a tornado. "You don't even believe that yourself. You'll lose this time Caleb, and everyone you care about will die. I'll make sure of it." _

_The last thing he saw was Chase's black eyes. _

Caleb jumped up in bed, screaming and looking around frantically. Strong hands gripped his shoulders. He struggled against them; tears blurring his vision.

"Caleb, it's me. Calm down. It's just me. "

The oldest breathed harshly as Reid took him in his arms. He touched Reid's face, just to make sure he was really there with me.

"It's alright. I'm here. It's going to be okay," Reid murmured while a thumb slid across his cheek. He lay back in the bed with Caleb's head on his shoulder, and the rest of his body clinging to his own.

He could fill the older boy's body trembling horribly. It must have been one hell of a dream. He felt awful that he couldn't do more to stop these nightmares.

"What happened, Caleb? Tell me about it." He had his own suspicions, but he knew the other boy needed to talk about it.

"It was Chase. He said he was never going to leave me alone until he got what he wanted. He said he'd kill everyone I care about. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. What if he's alive, Reid? What if he's just waiting for the right moment to get us?"

Reid closed his eyes for a moment to absorb all the things being said. He didn't know what to say that. They never found Chase's body, so it was a possibility that he was still alive. He didn't want to scare Caleb, but he had to be honest.

"Caleb, I'm not sure what to say. There's a possibility that he might still be alive. If he was, why doesn't he just attack us? He might not have a plan or something yet. We've dealt with him before; we have to learn from that. You can't just go face him alone either. You and Pogue have ascended already, and soon it'll be my turn. He can't face all four of us together. If we fight together, there's no way he can beat us."

The shaking seemed to gradually go away. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. He's after me. He wants my power."

Reid hugged him tightly to his body and pulled the covers up around them. "That may be the case, but I won't let you do this by yourself, and I'm pretty sure Pogue would kick your ass if you went after him alone again."

He smiled as a chuckle vibrated from the tan body pressed against him. "Yeah, he would kick my ass. Tyler would be pretty pissed off, too," the raven-haired boy said against the skin of Reid's neck.

"If Chase does come after us, Caleb we're way stronger together than apart," the blonde whispered as he ran a hand through soft black hair, while his arm was wrapped around the older boy's waist possessively. He placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You're right. You're right. I just want to be able to protect you guys."

Caleb snuggled closer to the warmth of the pale body lying next to him, comforting him. This all still felt terribly weird, but it was nice. It was nice for someone to take care of him for a change. He wouldn't dare say that out loud to Reid because he's pretty sure he'd still be mocked and called a wuss or something.

He figured he'd settle for something simple. "Thanks for not running away," he mumbled.

Reid smirked and held him tighter. "It'll take a lot more than that to scare me away. Now, go to sleep or I'll push you on the floor."

The older boy would never admit it, but his heart warmed at the other boy's words and his gut did this little fluttering thing. God, he was turning into a girl. He pressed his face into Reid's neck. His lips brushed against the skin there; he took great pleasure in the shiver it elicited.

"Okay," he said, compliantly.

He drifted off to a dreamless sleep, which later he would suspect wasn't a simple coincidence.

* * *

I'm back. :D

I finally have an idea where I want this to go. Thanks for being so patient.

My Christmas break is coming up soon, and I only have one more final and paper to do. Then I'm home free, at least until next semester starts.

Hope you like this chapter.

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters.**

Caleb woke up that morning with arms full of Reid. Unlike the previous morning, he didn't get that pity from Reid. What he felt was a fierce protectiveness rolling off the other boy. It made him feel a little lighter.

Caleb got dressed for school and took Reid to school. He blushed as he recalled Reid's wandering eyes and teasing tone as he put on his clothes. He dropped Reid off at the dorms while he parked his car. This time he didn't feel that need to sit in his car and mope.

He walked toward class, feeling okay. He wasn't completely over everything that had happened, but last night had felt like the beginning of something good.

He sat down in one of his classes beside Pogue who noticed his lighter mood.

"You seem happy today? Reid do something to put that smile on your face? Wait, don't answer that."

Caleb's face grew hot and frowned. He punched Pogue in the arm. "It wasn't like that," he sputtered.

He slowly smiled as his best friend grinned at him.

"I was only joking Cay."

Reid walked in tailed by Tyler; they both waved over at him and Pogue. Reid's eyes held his for a bit moment longer before sitting down in their usual seats.

The day passed slowly. When he passed Reid in the hallway, their hands had brushed and Reid sent him this look that sent a shiver down his spine. It amazed him how the blonde could send him these looks that made him feel like they meant something dirty.

He turned away from Reid with a small smile on his face, only to meet the gaze of Aaron who was glaring at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what he ever did to the guy, but he was getting really tired of Abbott.

It was lunch time. The cafeteria was filled with large circular tables filled with students. Laughter, trays clanking, and loud voices filled the space.

The boys all settled at their usual table in the corner, overlooking the rest of the cafeteria. Caleb sat in the middle of Reid and Pogue, while Tyler sat on Reid's other side. Kate sat by her boyfriend, and Sarah was seated on her other side.

Sarah and Kate were happily chattering away, while Reid was throwing some of his chips at Tyler and both were joking around. Caleb and Pogue were absorbed in conversation.

That's when Caleb looked and mentally groaned. Aaron and his goons were walking this way. He nudged Pogue and Reid, drawing their attention to the impending invasion of assholes.

Caleb took a sip from his soda and stood up, walking around the table to intercept Aaron. He didn't want any trouble. He just wanted the guy to leave them alone.

Aaron reached him with a sneer on his face. "Well, if it isn't the fag." Caleb's face turned red and he drew himself to his full height, towering over Aaron.

Before he could say anything, Reid was pushing past him to get in the other guy's face. "What did you just say?" He rose up his arm to keep Reid behind him. He felt Pogue come up on his other side, practically growling.

At this point the entire cafeteria was silent, eyes trained on the scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

"You heard what I said, fag," he stretched out the last word. Reid reached out and pushed Aaron into his followers. "You'll regret that, you little fucker," his boyfriend retorted.

Aaron pushed himself back up and glared at him with a smirk. "So, you don't deny it. I knew you all were gay."

"Aaron, you are seriously asking for an asskicking," Pogue ground out.

Caleb tried to mediate, pushing his friends back and putting a hand up against Aaron's chest, who slapped his hand away. "Just get out of here, Abbott, before I stop being so nice and actually kick your ass myself."

A strange light appeared in the other boy's face; he got in Caleb's face. "You know we saw you two last night outside of Nicky's. I almost threw up. You're disgusting."

Caleb felt his heart drop. That jerk knew, and he was going to tell everyone. Oh, shit.

A brown head blurred past his view and a hand struck Aaron across the face, sending him flying backward into his friends, knocking them over. Caleb's eyes widened in surprise, but then he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Tyler was standing in front of them, looking down at Aaron with the most pissed off expression. "You shut your fucking mouth, or you'll regret it." A few teachers made a move to break it up, but they stopped as Reid did it for them, besides it was hard to push past all the bodies in the way.

Reid reached out and pulled Baby boy back, while Aaron staggered to his feet, wiping the blood from his busted lip. He patted Tyler on the back with a huge smirk on his face. "Good job, Baby Boy."

The other boy with a busted lip didn't look so amused. He stood up on top of a chair and cupped his hands around his mouth.

Caleb and Reid shared a nervous look.

"Caleb and Reid are fucking. I saw them kissing outside of Nicky's. They're fucking gay for each other," he finished yelling, smiling largely as he finished.

Every single face in the crowd either looked shocked, disgusted, indifferent, or oddly excited. Talking filled the large room, even the teachers were whispering animatedly toward each other.

Caleb honestly wanted to crawl into a hole and just die. He momentarily closed his eyes. What was he supposed to do? Deny it or don't say anything. Fortunately that decision was taken out of his hands.

Reid stood on a chair and shouted. "Hell, yeah, Caleb and I are together, so all you other whores better back off. He's mine. And, Aaron there's no need to be jealous. You had your chance."

The entire crowd broke into laughter. They didn't know whether Reid was kidding, or he was serious. He left it open to interpretation, as he got off the chair and stood beside an embarrassed-looking Caleb.

He pulled Caleb into a chaste kiss.

When they parted, the talking got louder and a little bit of cheering reached their ears.

Aaron stood there with an expression of disbelief. "I…I…"

Reid finally managed to push passed the raven-haired boy and settled in front of Aaron. "I suggest you and, your friends get out of here. You're little plan didn't work."

The other boy grimaced and frowned. "This isn't over."

As he and friends pushed against the mass of bodies, Reid called out, "It is over. I told you that you had your chance. I'm with Caleb now."

Laughter grew louder as a humiliated Aaron left the cafeteria with his tail between his legs.

Caleb laughed right along with everyone else. The faces in the crowd didn't look as slightly menacing as before. They seemed almost accepting, and it made him feel like everything for once was going to be okay.

His eyes swept through the crowd as everyone sat back down to finish their lunch. Curious eyes darted between him and Reid for the rest of the time; he stared down at his food with flushed cheeks. He wasn't used to everyone knowing about something like this. Sure people knew about him and Sarah, but this was different. This was Reid.

As the bell rung signaling the end of the period, everyone got up to empty their trays. Caleb looked up and a pair of familiar grey eyes and brown hair caught his attention. Someone was leaning against a wall. He blinked and the person was gone.

He moved to where the familiar face was and gazed around; searching for someone who he knew couldn't be there.

"Hey, Caleb, you okay?" Pogue asked from behind him. He looked up and Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were staring at him with curiosity and worry.

"Yeah," he mumbled. He didn't see any use in scaring them. He blindly followed Pogue to their next class.

As the teacher droned on, his thoughts centered on what he'd seen. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't.

He had thought he'd seen Chase, but he was dead. He had to be dead.

The End (for now)

* * *

This is going to be the last chapter for this story. I'm working on another sequel because this story was supposed to be about Reid and Caleb finally getting together, not Chase.

The next story will be called 'Stay While I Fall Apart.' So, be on the look out. XD

It's something that will definitely test Caleb and Reid's relationship.

I already have it planned out already. I just have to write it. Feel free to give suggestions, and I'll see what I can do.

I want to have the first chapter up by tomorrow, but I make no promises.

Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.

P.S. Thanks for reading. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters.**

Caleb strode to the locker room and changed into his swimming trunks. He walked back out and gazed at the glowing pool. He knew he would get in serious trouble for skipping his last class, but he didn't care. There was no practice today so he had some time to himself. He had felt the sudden need to be alone. His mind was filled with chaotic thoughts.

He dove into the pool, water splashing up into the air. He swam to the other side leisurely. Today had been pretty hectic. Aaron finding about him and Reid than telling the entire cafeteria was definitely the high point. It was safe to say that he and Reid were officially the talk of the school. It was a little embarrassing.

Girls and guys looked almost intrigued, disappointed, weary, disgusted, or exhibited all of them. He hadn't meant for this to be some big thing for everyone to watch.

Then that image of Chase. He couldn't seem to get it out of his head. He was so sure that he had seen Chase, but no one else saw it but him so it couldn't be real.

All these thoughts were starting to be too much for him, so he was ready for a distraction. Swimming was the only thing he could think of at the moment. He did a few laps, swimming back and forth, pacing himself. He wasn't trying to race anyone; he just wanted to escape for a few minutes.

A door open and closed; he popped to the surface, ready for a tongue-lashing from a teacher.

But, he felt relief at the sight. It was just Reid.

"I've been looking for you, you know," the blonde said, looking a bit pissed.

Caleb sighed and moved to the edge of the pool where Reid was standing. He looked up with his hair plastered to his head and water trickling down his tan face and chest.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time to myself."

Reid kneeled and gazed reverently into brown eyes. "Are you okay? I mean you're not mad at me."

"No, I'm not mad at you. It's just I'm not used to all this attention."

Reid started laughing. "You're kidding right; you're Caleb Danvers. You're practically the most popular guy here."

Caleb smiled and shook his head. "That's different. It's because of swimming and other things, but this is about you and me."

The blonde stared at him for a second than started undressing.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the older boy asked in shock.

"I'm going to join you," he responded with a devious glint in his blue eyes as he started in on his shoes and pants.

Caleb wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He watched the blue glare against Reid's pale chest and visibly gulped.

Once he was down to his black boxers, Reid jumped into the pool, water hitting Caleb in the face. Caleb laughed loudly as he blocked his face with his arms.

His leg was yanked hard and he felt himself get dragged under water. He gulped a large breath of water as he went under. Reid came over to him, wrestling with him, trying to tug him forwards.

Reid looked like an ethereal creature with his large cobalt-colored eyes and pale skin. It was kind of weird but still beautiful. He definitely was not going to tell Reid he was beautiful; Reid would probably tell him stop acting like a girl.

He kicked his legs and allowed the blonde to pull him forward. He followed Reid along the side of the pool before he ended up in the other boy's arms. Arms wrapped around his waist possessively. Reid held him up and winked at him as they swam up to the surface together.

They broke the surface, taking in gulps of air. They hovered near the side of the pool.

Reid pressed into him. His back met the side of the pool a little roughly. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, while the other boy's hands did a little exploring. Arms slid around his shoulders and hands moved into his black hair.

His head fell to Reid's shoulder; he felt the shiver from the other boy when his lips accidentally brushed against his neck.

"Damn it, Caleb."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm trying to take things slow, but you're making it really hard."

The raven-haired boy chuckled lowly. "What exactly am I making hard?"

"That was a lame joke, dude." Reid muttered into his ear, yet he still felt the tremors from someone trying to stifle their laughter.

The fair-colored fingers in his hair tightened and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. He let out a small noise, when lips brushed against his Adam's apple.

He yelped when teeth fastened onto a bit of his skin. He smacked Reid's torso. "Are you trying to mark me up?"

The lips currently fastened to his neck curled into a grin. "Yeah, maybe I am."

Then he felt something wet and hot lap against his neck a couple times. It sent a burst of sensation down into his groin. "Reid," he said warningly.

The blonde pulled away with a smug look, but he didn't remove his hands from Caleb's hair. It was almost like he was running his fingers through it.

He glanced at Reid with his head still being held back. Blue eyes were studying him curiously, seeming to want to bring something up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Reid released his hold on his hair and slid his own arms around Caleb's waist.

"After the whole Aaron thing, you looked like you saw a ghost. Who exactly were you looking for?"

Caleb turned his head, but Reid followed his eyes and stayed in his face. "I thought I saw Chase standing there, but it couldn't be him. No one saw him but me."

Worry shined through Reid's eyes. "Are you sure?"

The older boy nodded before looking downwards and leaning into Reid. He felt the younger one taking a deep breath.

"It wasn't him, Caleb. We would've sensed him or something."

Caleb pulled away and stared into his boyfriend's eyes. "Am I going crazy?"

Reid immediately gripped his face, thumb running along his bottom lip. "You are not going crazy. You've just been through a lot."

The blonde pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Let's get out of here. You can come hang out with me and Tyler for a bit. We have junk food and porn."

The other boy laughed as they both got out of the pool and headed towards the locker room. "Yes to the junk food. I don't think I'm in the mood for porn though."

He looked amused as Reid's eyes seemed to scan up and down his body, looking like he was seeing right through his swim trunks.

Reid gathered his clothes and followed his boyfriend to the locker rooms. "That's okay. We can make our own porn and scar Tyler."

Their laughter echoed off the wall of the room.

Yet despite them getting together and finally enjoying it, both couldn't shake the feeling of something bad coming their way.

(Now it's really the end) I promise. XD

* * *

I know I said the previous chapter would be the last, but I felt like the story was a little incomplete.

I thought it needed another chapter of just Reid and Caleb.

So, instead of writing the chapter for the next sequel, I wrote this. XD

I've also changed my mind about the sequel; I'm still going to write it, but there's another story I want to work on. It's very close to my heart.

I just really want to finish that one.

Hope you liked this little extra chapter.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long, real life got in the way. I just wanted to let you know that a sequel to 'I'm Not Going Anywhere' is up. Thanks for reading and favoriting this story. Hope you like this new one.


End file.
